Jealous
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: "Aku cemburu, tahu!" wah, Celeborn cemburu? Rnr!


Disclaimer: _**LOTR not my own**_. Kalau LOTR punya saya, saya udah bikin _spin-off_ dimana Legolas jadi pemeran utama dan saya jadi pemeran isterinya! (*geplaked*)

Warning: Aneh, Gaje, Super OOC, dll.

Fic pertama saya buat fandom ini ^^

* * *

**..**

**Jealous**

**Author: Cherry-Sakura05**

**..**

* * *

─_Setting: Hutan Lothorien._

Cerita diawali oleh para hobbit─empat dari sembilan saudara cincin, tengah mengobrol ngalor-ngidul sambil melakukan pekerjaan sambilan mereka; menyortir surat. (gara-gara nggak ada kerjaan setelah perang melawan Sauron berakhir)

"Itu beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Gak bohong, 'kan?"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang? Bukan tanggal satu April, 'kan?" tanya Frodo.

"Memangnya kalau bukan tanggal satu April, tidak boleh berbohong?"

"Iya, tapi masa Gandalf mau kawin lari, sih? Dia, 'kan, udah uzur," tukas Pippin

"Halah, begitu saja dipikirin!" sahut Sam.

"Tapi─"

Sebuah suara lembut menyela percakapan,

"Tuan-tuan hobbit,"

Oh. Ternyata _Elven_ wanita tercantik di Middle Earth, Lady Galadriel.

"Pekerjaan kalian belum selesai, kenapa masih mengobrol? Sebentar lagi waktu kalian habis, lho." Aduh, suaranya merdu sekali. Frodo dan ketiga hobbit lainnya saja sampai bengong, terlalu terpesona. Entah halusinasi mereka saja atau apa, tapi rasanya wajah Galadriel diselubungi kelap-kelip dan entah kenapa rasanya kelopak mawar beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"A-ah, iya," sahut Merry gugup.

"Lady Galadriel," panggil Pippin.

"Ya?"

"Anda _cantik _sekali hari ini."

"..."

Pujian yang sederhana dan tulus.

Lady dari Galadhrim bersurai kuning keemasan itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengelus pelan rambut Pippin yang menatapnya penuh pesona.

"Lady Galadriel,"

Sang Dewi menoleh. Sesosok dwarf bertubuh pendek, berjenggot lebat, dan wajah terlihat malu-malu tengah memegang sepucuk surat dengan gugup.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m," Gimli, son of Gloin, tergagap. Namun Galadriel mengerti maksudnya. "Apakah surat itu untukku?" tanyanya lembut.

Gimli mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu...

"Tuanku, tuanku Lord Celeborn!"

"Ada apa, Veryndae? Kau, salah satu dayang yang mengurus Galadriel, 'kan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Celeborn, yang tengah menghisap kopi dan membaca koran 'Middle Earth Today'.

"Ng, sebenarnya, Lady Galadriel─" si Dayang menjelaskan semuanya.

"APBWAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Celeborn marah sembari menggebrak mejanya sekuat tenaga.

"BAWA AKU KESANA!" perintah Celeborn dengan suara menggelegar.

..

"Lady Galadriel, maukah kau─"

"TUNGGUUUU!"

Semua orang menoleh.

Celeborn tampak tergopoh-gopoh turun dari skuternya (?), diikuti pasukan peri pengawal berbondong-bondong mengekorinya dibelakang.

"...Ngos... kau... tuan dwarf... ngos... sebentar... ambilkan aku minum," pinta Celeborn, menyuruh seorang pengawalnya.

Selesai minum, "KAU! TUAN DWARF! Berhentilah merayu isteriku!" tukas Celeborn berapi-api. Mana mungkin dia rela peri_nya_ yang paling indah sedunia dirayu-rayu oleh makhluk dari kaum sederajat dwarf?

"Tenang, suamiku, tenang. Kau baru periksa tekanan darahmu kemarin, ingat?" Galadriel menenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi, sayangku, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja jika ada pria yang menggoda dan merayumu?! Tapi kalau yang merayumu seperti ini (tunjuk Sam), ini (tunjuk Merry), ini (tunjuk Pippin), ataupun ini (tunjuk Frodo), bagiku tidak masalah. Karena aku tahu, mereka bukan tipemu. Tapi kalau **INI**! (melotot ke Gimli, hampir ngasih kode ke pasukan pemanahnya) aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Kata-katanya yang manis bisa mempengaruhimu, Galadriel!"

"Hei!" protes Gimli, tidak terima.

GUBRAK!

Sekelompok peri jatuh ala _comical style_ setelah mengetahui duduk permasalahannya. Ternyata Celeborn merasa tersaingi, toh.

"...tahu darimana, tuan dwarf merayuku?..."

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK TAHU? Surat cinta darinya menumpuk dibawah bantal, dan kau membacanya setiap malam. Aku... aku cemburu, tahu!" Celeborn merasa tulang persendiannya mendadak keropos, tak mampu lagi menyandang berat tubuhnya, saking malunya mengatakan kata yang terakhir.

Sang wanita cahaya sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Nyaris tersenyum mendengar kata-kata suaminya yang sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki romantis dan jarang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang manis untuknya.

"Hehehe..."

"Huh? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Celeborn bingung.

"Ini salah paham, suamiku. Tuan dwarf memang memberiku surat, tapi bukan surat cinta, melainkan puisi berisikan kekagumannya padaku." Celeborn masih melotot ke Gimli. "Tapi, 'kan! Sama saja isinya─"

"Sst," Galadriel menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Celeborn. Mau tidak mau, gerombolan peri yang menonton tanpa sadar lupa bernapas. "Tidak baik dilihat tuan-tuan hobbit dan rakyat kita. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja?"

Galadriel menyeret suaminya pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gimli yang berbunga-bunga. Keempat hobbit mendesah kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan tontonan rate M. (*Author digelindingin*)

"Kau tahu, suamiku, memangnya sudah berapa ribu tahun kita bersama sampai kau meragukan kesetiaanku?" tukas Galadriel, setelah mereka di ruangan pribadi yang berada di puncak jantung Elvendom.

"..." Celeborn yang tadinya mencak-mencak, terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar nada suara isterinya yang tanpa sadar seperti mengintimidasi dirinya. Beginilah contoh suami-suami takut isteri versi Middle Earth. (*gampared*)

"Aku hanya─"

"...Cemburu?..."

Tuh, kan.

Isterinya selalu bisa membaca pikirannya, apalagi disaat pikirannya kusut seperti sekarang.

"...merasa diabaikan..." sambung Celeborn, masih mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi percuma saja jika dipakai untuk menghadapi isterinya yang notabene seorang _Elven_ penyihir yang punya indera keenam.

"Diabaikan? Kapan aku mengabaikanmu?" ujar Galadriel lembut. Lalu kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Saat kau kehabisan mata uang untuk memberi makan rakyat kita, siapa yang kau suruh mencetak uang?! Aku, kan?! Memangnya gampang mengoperasikan mesin serumit pencetak uang?! Kau, 'kan, tahu, disini adanya hutan! Bukan PLN! Memangnya dimana kabel itu harus kucolokkan? Di hidungku?!" mendadak Galadriel marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Celeborn bengong. Isterinya yang kalem bersahaja, ternyata bisa juga ngamuk.

"Galadriel, isteriku..."

"...dan kau seenaknya saja cemburu padaku. Sadar umur, dong. Udah puluhan ribu tahun masih juga cemburu-cemburuan. Iya, aku tahu, tuan dwarf bukan tipeku, tapi jangan gitu juga, dong. Kapan lagi aku bisa punya fans seperti ini?"

"Galadriel─"

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat jika tuan dwarf menyukaiku? Aku tidak mau melukai hatinya, kau tahu."

"Galad─"

"Lalu jika ada peri-peri lain menyukaiku, apa yang akan kau─" belum selesai Galadriel bicara, Celeborn sudah memeluknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Celeborn sambil tertawa menyerah. "Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi, tapi berjanjilah akan satu hal,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tetaplah jadi bintangku yang tercantik dan paling bersinar, _my Lady_."

"..." semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Galadriel yang mulus. Bagi Author, biasa aja. (*dipanah*)

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kau ini, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara romantis?" tanya Galadriel penasaran.

"Rahasia."

**~The End!~**

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha, maaf garing, kriuk... kriuk... (*kunyah ranting*) kayaknya bukan garing lagi, ya, tapi gak ada humornya sama sekaliiiii! (*cekek Pippin #eh?*) mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya, kakak, abang, mas, mbak, author, reader, silent reader, silent author, dan semuanya ^^ maaf jika ada yang kurang.. maklum, fic pertama buat LOTR, sih. see you~

Mind to...

**Review?**


End file.
